7 kisses!
by ejo
Summary: Mikan never knew that just because of her first kiss, she's going to receive more kisses from him. MxN
1. First Kiss

**7 kisses**

1st kiss

My name is Mikan Sakura, I'm currently a fourth year in my high school life. I've never met my dad since he died in an accident even before I was born, my mother is currently in America working as a corporate lawyer for a large company. I'm currently staying in a dormitory which was provided by the school.

I was sleeping in class for I am so worn-out doing my homework last night, I had to admit that I crammed. But I slept in the wrong time and in the wrong class. Its Math time, in other words Jinno is the one teaching. He shouted my name causing me to wake up and most of all humiliated in my class. He look at me with a terrifying face that it almost made me wet my underwear. Then he pointed his index finger at the door which means a _short_ detention. I went out.

I was walking down the hallway when I accidentally bumped into someone I never met before.

"Ouch." I mumbled while rubbing my sore butt which bumped against the wall.

Then I met _him_. I couldn't stop thinking about his cold piercing eyes which looked right at me. He squinted his eyes on me and shot me one of the frightening glares I ever saw in my whole life.

"Stupid." I heard him say.

No one ever called me stupid for I am the world's smartest girl. I won many awards and nobody is going to stop me from taking the magnificent glory. I shot him one of my frightening glares hoping he will flinch, unfortunately he did not.

"Stupid." I heard him say again.

Now, that really made me angry. I clenched my fists and look at him callously. I bet he's scared to death. But his face didn't change at all, I have to admit he kept his composure well enough. I'm going to beat the hell out of him.

Then I started running towards him. I geared up my fists all ready to punch his face. But fate wasn't kind to me on that day. I accidentally slipped and it caused me to kiss his lips. I immediately broke the 'accidental' kiss. I looked at him and saw him smiling or maybe smirking.

I gulped.

"If you like me that much, then tell me so rather than pretending you slip and kissed me." He said arrogantly.

"Idiot! It's an accident! I didn't mean it!" I shouted.

"Shush, stop pretending and admit that you like me" He said while touching my chin.

I slapped his hand and backed away from him.

"Playing hard to get, aren't you?" He said.

"I have no time playing silly games with you, I'm leaving." I said to him. I was about to leave when…

I heard him chuckled and I turned my head at him.

"How old are you?" He asked, still trying to hold his laughter.

"Sixteen." I told him proudly.

"You're pretty old and you're still wearing printed panties, right Polka?" He spoke with a grin.

At first I didn't understand what he meant then I remembered that I'm wearing a printed panty today.

"Pervert!" I screamed.

I hoped he turned deaf.


	2. Second Kiss

**7 kisses**

2nd kiss

_At first I didn't understand what he meant then I remembered that I'm wearing a printed panty today._

_"Pervert!" I screamed._

_I hoped he turned deaf._

I run away from him as fast as I could. I totally hate it when I'm being humiliated. It's like a pill that's hard to swallow.

When I heard the lunch bell rang, I went back to the classroom and met up with my friends.

"Are you okay?" asked Nonoko with concerned eyes.

If I have to describe Nonoko, she's a very thoughtful girl. Her hair is midnight blue and her eyes are so captivating. She's good in chemistry which made me quite happy when we could understand one another if we're talking about elements and such.

"Yes." I replied, trying to hide the fact that I met such a mean person.

I turned my head around and saw Hotaru cupping her chin and stared at me.

"What?" I asked, gulping.

"Did something happen?" She asked.

If I have to describe Hotaru, she's intimidating. She loves to threaten people and loves only one thing in the world: MONEY. Her hair is quite short and dark as a moonless night. Her eye which is amethyst-like is so mysterious. She's a GREAT inventor.

"I met this guy…" I started.

"What kind of guy? Hot? Handsome? Cool? Cute? Arrogant? Wild? Naughty? What?" Asked Anna, swiftly.

If I have to describe Anna, she's such a prying girl in a good way. Her pink wavy hair is one of her good charms and when she looks you right at the eye it makes you want to melt. She's a good cook.

"An arrogant one." I replied, trying to calm myself when I remember the 'little' incident.

Silence filled the air.

"Let's eat now." Anna said as she felt the tension.

Then everyone agreed. I followed them until…

Someone grabbed me from behind and covered both of my eyes and mouth.

_Probably one of my enemies in my other school since they are jealous of me because I'm always number 1 during regional examinations._

But for some reason I feel safe around this person's arms.

Then _this_ person released me.

I immediately turn my head around and saw the person I didn't want to see the most: Pervert guy.

"You!" I gasped.

"Yes, me." He said, smirking widely in front of me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"To start off, my name is Natsume Hyuuga…"

"I'm not asking for your name! I'm asking why you kidnapped me!" I shouted at him.

He glared at me.

"I have a favor to ask of you…" He said as he turned around, facing the window.

I snorted.

"I need your help to find my first love…" He said softly.

"What makes you think I'm going to help you?" I asked flatly.

I saw him smirked. Then he put his hand inside of his pocket and took out his cell phone and showed me a photo- of me and him… kissing!

"How did you get this?" I asked, trying to get his cell phone.

"I have my ways…" He said as he tried to avoid my catches.

"I want you to help me. If you do, I'll erase this photo but if you don't I'm going to spread this around the campus." He threatened.

I glared at him.

Then he walked towards me, leaned his head a bit and… kissed me_?_

"What the-…"

"A contract." He said then he bid his goodbye and left me, dumbfounded.

I hate to say this but he got me in there.

I never had been humiliated in my entire life before. Ever since that Natsume Hyuuga came in to the picture, nothing but trouble (and kisses) came in my way. He had the guts to steal my first kiss! Imagine it, my first kiss! –Sigh-

Anyway, he also had the guts to ask me to find his first love. I can't practically stand it and if I refused to help him, he'll show the entire school body my and his picture kissing. But it was only a mere accident. He also peeked at my underwear! What a total pervert!

Why did he even choose me to help him?

So now I'm forced to help him and meet with him after classes… everyday!

At the library,

"So what's the description of your first love?" I asked with a stern voice. I can't stand his annoying face which kept staring at me.

"She's… pretty." He said.

"What? That's the only thing you know about her? You judge people based on their looks! You're mean." I said to him.

He kept silent, not minding the insults I said.

"Anyway, how old did you meet her?" I asked.

"Um, when I was 5 years old." He replied.

"So what's your school during that time?" I asked with a bored voice.

"Alice prep school." He said.

_Wait a minute, that school! I studied there too!_

"I once studied there. What's your section?" I asked with eagerness.

"1- C." He said. That's my section too, I said to him.

This is so easy. There's only 10 girls there including me and I can track the 9 of them in an instant. Hah, beat that Hyuuga! Farewell, Natsume Hyuuga. I will find this love of yours and I'll erase that stupid picture.

I wrote their names down in a small notebook and kept that piece of paper inside my wallet.

1. Hotaru Imai

2. Sumire Shouda

3. Luna Koizumi

4. Anna Umenomiya

5. Nonoko Ogasawara

6. Yuuki Minawara

7. Katou Itoe

8. Michiyo Hanazawa

9. Hana Nakamura

It's time to use the process of elimination! I'll show you, Hyuuga.


	3. Third Kiss

**7 kisses**

3rd kiss

Before leaving the library, he gave more clues about his first love. First, he called her butt-face, what a weird nickname for him to call his crush. Second, he gave her a love letter, he told me that it has a pink envelope and a strawberry sticker. Last but not the least, both of them shared a kiss, for Christ's sake even they're young, they have already kissed.

With Hotaru leading in the list, I decided to ask her first.

That night, after taking a quick shower, I grabbed my phone and dialled Hotaru's number.

"Hello?" Came from the other line.

"Hotaru," I said. "It's me – Mikan."

"Ah," She muttered. "You."

"I have a question and you're the perfect person to ask it." I said, trying to get in her good side.

"What is it?"

"Back when we're young," I started. "Did someone call you butt-face?"

It was silent in the other line.

Did she remember something?

"Nobody did." She said, making me disappointed.

"Are you really sure?" I asked, trying to make sure.

"I told you, no-bo-dy did." She said sternly.

"Then why did you stay quiet when I asked you the same question for the first time, hmmm?"

The line was cut off.

Hotaru is suspicious but she isn't the type who'll lie. She may be a cold person but she's really kind inside, I think she's shy in showing her feelings.

I didn't erase Hotaru from the list since her action is quite suspicious.

I dialled Sumire's number next. Sumire and I aren't friends at all, but we've been classmates for five years straight!

"Hello," Came from the other line. "Who is this?"

I felt nervous. Even though we're classmates, we haven't talk. This is my first conversation with her. I do believe this should be a privilege to her since I'm the class' smartest girl.

"Hello Shouda-san, this is Sakura-san." I said softly.

"Sakura? I don't know any person with that name." She said with a tone of annoyance.

I felt my vein popping. "Then may I ask you a question?"

She paused. "Er, go ahead."

"Did someone call you butt-face back when you're young?" I asked, directly.

"EXCUSE ME? Are you nuts? Are you trying to make an enemy out of me? Nobody has ever called me a butt-face before?" She kept on screaming, so I decided to cut the line.

"So Sumire is out of the list." I crossed her name out and decided to go for the next person in the list.

Luna Koizumi.

The school whore, as others have branded her. They say that she's a playgirl and is really good on bed. I don't like talking to people like her but I just have to, for the sake of my reputation.

When I checked my phone contacts, her name wasn't there. I guess I have to ask her personally tomorrow, I told myself. I went on the list.

The next one is Anna.

"Hello? Mikan-chan?"

"Anna!"

"It's rare for you to use your phone," She exclaimed in surprise, making me force a laugh out. "Do you need anything?"

"Well, I have a question for you," I said. "Back when you're young, did you receive a letter with a strawberry sticker?"

She went silent just like Hotaru did earlier ago.

"Did you?"

"Ah, yes, I did." She said as she chuckled.

I felt my hopes rising a bit. Could Anna be Natsume's first love?

"Did you get call butt-face back when we're young?" I asked excitedly.

She went silent again.

"Nope."

"Eh?"

"I wasn't called like that," She said. "Listen, Mikan-chan, I'm a bit busy. Call me next time, will you?"

"O-Okay."

Anna was quite suspicious with her actions. She got a letter but she wasn't called butt-face so I decided to cross her out of the list.

I suddenly felt sleepy. Since Nonoko, who was next on the list, is my friend; it'll be easier to contact her tomorrow.

I placed my phone on my side table and decided to hit the sack for now.

"_Here you go."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Please don't forget me."_

"_Me too."_

"_I'll never forget you."_

The next day, nothing seemed special, it's just like another day except for the fact that my workload has increased by twenty-five percent due to a fault of a certain arrogant bastard.

After finishing taking my morning bath, I quickly dressed up and went down to eat my breakfast.

"Mikan," Mother called. "What do you like with your bread? Eggs or bacon?"

"Eggs please." I replied while smiling back.

When Mother handed out the sandwich to me, I gobbled it all down and enjoyed the taste for a bit more.

I took my school shoes out and bid farewell to my parents. As I went outside, I saw an annoying familiar face that made my day the worst.

"You!" I shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up." He said while his hands are in his pockets. He stared at me with his ruby orbs, I never noticed until now how mesmerizing his eyes are. Perhaps, if he wasn't mean to me, I could have... fallen... for hi-...

Oh my. What the hell am I thinking? It's this entire guy's fault for making me think of such ugly thoughts. I need to drive away these stupid and unusual thoughts. I need to study twice and read twice the usual to avoid talking about him.

Suddenly, I felt something soft touching my lips.

When I snapped out of my daze, I saw his face really close to mine. I felt his tongue, almost entering to my mouth.

I instantly pushed him away and panted madly.

"You're crazy!" I shouted at him, wiping my lips with my hands.

"You seem out of it," He said as he licked his upper lip, making me angrier than before. "So I decided to do something to make you snap out of it."

I curled my fists into a ball.

"Your lips taste like mint, do you use breath spray?" He asked. "Did you perhaps use it because you were expecting me to kiss you?"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed loudly.

I punched him in the chest and pushed him to the ground. I left him there and decided to take another route to school.

He's the absolute worst!


	4. Fourth Kiss

**7 kisses**

4th kiss

"Hey," Nonoko called. "What happened to you? You seem like out of it."

I stayed silent. The past events this morning is taking too much time to sink in my brain. Remembering his face is the worst part, he's not my boyfriend but he's kissing me like he is. Nasty, nasty.

I rub my lips in frustration, causing Nonoko and the others to look at me weirdly. I should keep a toothbrush in my locker from now on, just in case he kisses me again. Again? Oh no, I won't let it happen again.

There will be no next time.

"Hey," I spoke, making Nonoko flinch. "Where's Hotaru?"

Now that I think about it, my best friend is missing in class. That's weird, considering that she's punctual and hates being late. I decided to walk out of the classroom and search for her. I need something to make me stop thinking about that arrogant man.

As I kept on walking, I saw a familiar figure... Hotaru's. She was standing in a corner. I was about to call her when I suddenly heard a voice – a familiar one.

"It's you right?" Hotaru asked with a tone of anger.

I've never heard Hotaru this angry before, sure she always punches me with her chops but she never talked that way to me especially in an angry manner of speaking.

"Leave her be." She said steadily.

"What if I don't want to?" The voice asked, trying to beat Hotaru's firm tone.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" She shouted as she grasped his collar.

I went out of my hiding spot, just to check whether my ears are telling the truth. _And it is true._ Hotaru is speaking to Natsume, I've never thought that they knew each other.

Natsume saw me first, when Hotaru noticed that Natsume isn't giving his attention to her, she looked at what he's staring at and found me. Natsume didn't looked surprised, it's almost as if he'll knew one day that I'm going to know that he and Hotaru has some sort of connection. Hotaru stared at me, from her looks, I could detect that she couldn't comprehend how I managed to see them.

Are they hiding something from me?

"Do you know each other?" I asked.

"No." Hotaru replied.

"Yes." Natsume replied, smirking.

Hotaru looked at him with annoyance, obviously, she didn't like his attitude. I didn't like it – Hotaru is lying to me. She never did that but now she did. Whenever this jerk is involve, nothing good comes out. He's the epitome of bad luck.

"Hey," Natsume said as he hung his arm on Hotaru's shoulder. Hotaru looked at him is disbelief, she tried to release herself from him but he's too strong for her. "I already found my first love – her."

I don't know why but I felt a hurtful thump in my chest. What is it? I don't understand myself. I stare at them, I didn't know what to say. Words were struck in my throat.

"Good for you then." I said as I force a smile out. I can't understand why I'm like this, different emotions gathered inside of me. Without me knowing, tears started to develop. As soon as I touched my eyes, it fell down.

"M-Mikan?" Hotaru called as she reached her hands out.

I slapped her hand away, "I... Please give me some time alone."

I didn't know why I acted this way. Is it because she lied to me? Or is it something else? I backed away from her. Natsume walked towards me, with his left hand, he tried to touch me. I took another step back.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed.

I can see his eyebrows _almost_ connecting. I bit my lower lip. Flashes of me and him kissing started to appear in my mind, making my head hurt a little.

Then a distant, unfamiliar memory started to unravel. I saw a little girl and a little boy behind a curtain, I can't see their faces well – only their small figure – they were giggling. They boy smiled at her, then the girl leaned her head a bit and planted a kiss on the boy's lips.

"I love you a lot." She said.

My head started to get a massive headache. I felt dizzy, I can see a dozen of Natsume in front of me, "Stay away from me!"

I kept on backing away, I didn't want to get near him. When he was a few inches from me, I robustly pushed him away, I took the chance to ran away from both of them. While I was heading downstairs, I unexpectedly felt my right leg going numb. I slipped.

Without braking, I flew straight on the stairs. I hit my head really hard against something solid. Everything went black afterwards.

* * *

"_What's that?"_

"_A letter. I'll be handing it out to my friends."_

"_Will I get one?"_

"_Let me think – hmmm – of course!"_

"_Thank you, Mi-chan!"_

"_No problem, Natsume-kun!"_

Natsume? Huh? When did this happen? Why don't I remember this scene? Why can't I see anything? Am I dead?

I can see myself standing in a black void, nothing but myself is there. Is this what heaven looks like? It looks... lonely.

I remember falling down the stairs and hitting my head against the steps, with an impact like that I must have lost lots of blood. No wonder I died. I'll probably be remembered as the girl who died in the staircase and perhaps some underclassman might make rumours of me who haunts people down.

I live a sad life.

I didn't even bid farewell to my mother or to my friends. I didn't even have a crush! Geez. I didn't even learn of Hotaru and Natsume's past.

"Hey," A voice called. "It's you again."

I turned my head around and found a man standing in front of me. He had long straight hair which reached up to his cheeks, he also has a pair of strong-looking eyes which can intimidate you. He wasn't there before when I checked the place out, is he a spirit?

"Again?" I said.

"Ah. Never mind." He muttered.

I shrugged the thought off. I don't remember seeing his face ever before.

"You're really accident prone, are you?" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I already told you last time to be careful but look at our situation now," He said while clicking his tongue. "You're here once again."

"Would you care to explain?" I asked.

"It would be meaningless. Once you _manage_ to wake up, you'll forget everything we talked about in here." He said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"Partially." He said with a yawn.

"What happened to me after I hit myself?" I questioned him.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly I saw myself in a hospital. My face looked pale, like I haven't eaten for days. The pinkish color of my cheeks started to wither away like a rose losing its bloom. Beside me was Hotaru who took a tight grip on my hand and alongside her is Natsume who was intently looking at me.

"Mikan," Hotaru whispered. "Please wake up." And with that, I could see her tears swelling up in her eyes. I felt sorry for her, I didn't know why. I don't what to see my best friend crying especially if it is because of me.

"Hotaru…" I muttered, trying to hold my tears back.

If only I knew I was going to die, I should have spent more time with her. I should have done more fun things with her.

"Hyuuga," She said. "I'll be going to the washroom, I think I smudged my eye liner."

"Hn."

When Hotaru left, I tried to follow her but my legs wouldn't move. I was firmly stuck on the spot I was standing on. So now, I was strained to look at Natsume who did nothing but stare at my sleeping face.

It's really annoying when someone you hate looks at you while sleeping.

"Mikan," He whispered softly and tenderly as he took hold of my right hand. "Please come back."

I was taken by his words. I didn't know that he could say things like that – things that could make my heart suddenly beat. Wait. Why would it beat if I'm going to die? Does that mean I'm still alive? I felt something warm on the palm of my right hand.

Did Natsume's touch go through? How about Hotaru's? Why didn't I felt Hotaru's touch?

"Mikan, wake up. I'm begging you," He said as tears started to fall down. "I can't lose you once again. I love you. Come back. Come back to me."

He bent over me and leaned his head onto mine.

When I blinked, I found myself standing again inside the black void with the man I saw earlier ago.

"How can you forget something important?" He asked with a tone of sadness.

"Something important?" I asked back, almost shouting at him. "What is it?"

He looked away from me.

"How can I possibly remember if you don't tell me?" I questioned him angrily, making him turn back to me with an annoyed look etched on his face.

Shocked by his reaction, I took a step back but the moment my other foot touched the ground, I noticed myself falling in a black hole.

I screamed and screamed but nobody lend their hand to catch me. I tightly closed my eyes, scared of the fact that I might clash onto something hard.

The moment I opened my eyes, I found myself sitting on a field of grass next to a building. Am I alive again?

Then I heard loud giggles of children inside the window close to me. I took a peek inside and found children running around while some minded their own business. Where the hell am I? In the corner of the room, something – or perhaps the right term – someone caught my attention. And it's none other than me but the twist is that I'm seeing myself as the five years old me!

How did this even happen?


	5. Fifth Kiss

**7 kisses**

5th kiss

_Then I heard loud giggles of children inside the window close to me. I took a peek inside and found children running around while some minded their own business. Where the hell am I? In the corner of the room, something – or perhaps the right term – someone caught my attention. And it's none other than me but the twist is that I'm seeing myself as the five years old me!_

_How did this even happen?_

I rubbed my eyes just to see whether what I'm staring at is actually real. Did the man send me to the past? What for? I shook my head, trying to shrug the heavy thoughts off.

I watched the _little_ me, she sat alone, away from the other kids. She didn't enjoy anybody's company, she was fine on her own – that's what I've observed. She looked contented in her own state but why does she show such a lonely expression on her face?

I strained my eyes just to see well.

I saw a little boy, walking to her. He had a wide smile carved on his face, he reached his hand out and pulled the little me away from the corner. He gestured her to join the others but she just avoided his gaze and shook her head a bit.

I took a closer look at the boy – somehow he looked familiar. He had red eyes like _him_, he had raven-black hair like _him_ but he gave off a more cheery disposition than _him_.

When I pressed my hands against the window glass, I've noticed that I can pass through walls without being seen, it must be an advantage that was given by the man I met in the void.

I walked closer to the two. Then I heard him say, "My name is Natsume Hyuuga, I hope we can be friends." He reached his hand out and signalled her to shake his hand.

"M-My name is Mikan Sakura," The little me spoke as she shook the lad's hand. "Please to meet you, _Butt-face_."

Natsume Hyuuga? Butt-face?

I know that he used to be my classmate but how come I don't remember this memory?

_"How can you forget something important?" He asked with a tone of sadness._

_"Something important?" I asked back, almost shouting at him. "What is it?"_

Is this what this man was talking about? Is this the memory I forgot? What exactly happened?

* * *

Suddenly the scenery started to became fuzzy, the little me and the young Natsume started to look blurry in my view. When I blinked a couple of times, the scenery is still the same but I noticed that there was a time change.

I saw the young me, sitting on a chair, doing something. And once again, Natsume walked towards her, his hands at his back.

"What's that?" He asked, leaning his upper body a bit to check what the little me was doing.

"A letter. I'll be handing it out to my friends." She replied with a wide grin.

"Will I get one?" He asked.

"Let me think – _hmmm_ – of course!" She cupped her chin then she gave out a giggle.

"Thank you, Mi-chan!" He spoke.

"No problem, Natsume-kun!" She said as she added one more strawberry sticker to an envelope which has the name inscribed, _To Hotaru Imai_. It was poorly written but I can still read it.

I walked towards them, I saw the little me holding a couple of pink envelopes and some strawberry stickers as well. She took another envelope and jot down, _To Butt face_, she tried to improve the look of her ugly handwriting but it didn't do any good at all.

Natsume Hyuuga, butt-face, didn't stop butting on the younger version of myself.

With that, I remembered the things Natsume told me during our stay in the library. He told me that he called his crush butt-face and he also told me that his crush gave him a pink envelope with strawberry stickers.

Did he try to change our positions?

Was it me after all who called him butt-face? Was I the one who wrote the letter? The memories started to sink in, making me shed a tear.

The tears abruptly started to fall down, my cheeks were soaked but I didn't mind at all.

* * *

Once again, the scenery changed.

It was a familiar one, like the once I suddenly recalled when I saw Hotaru and Natsume together. With the voices, I instantly figured that it was the younger me and Natsume who was behind the curtain.

"Here you go." She said as she handed him the letter she wrote.

"Thank you." He said, trying his best to contain his joy.

"Please don't forget me." She spoke, looking down at her feet.

"Me too." He replied.

"I'll never forget you." She said as she stared at him. He was a few inches taller than her so she tiptoed and leaned her head a bit to him. He closed his eyes – he already knew what was going to happen next and he was _right_ – she planted a short kiss on his lips.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

"You probably don't what love even is." He replied, avoiding her gaze.

"I know!" She shouted loudly. "And it's _you_!"

He looked at her with a surprised look at his face, he gulped, and he didn't know what to do.

She pushed him away and ran away from him. Tears started to swell up, she clenched her little fists tightly. He didn't chase after her, he watched her ran with a sad look on his face.

"He has no confidence that he's a person worth loving for." I muttered, after observing him.

How could this happen? I don't want this. He must chase her – _he must_. He looked outside the window, trying to hide his tears.

"Run after her!" I screamed, I knew he wouldn't hear me but somewhere deep in my soul I hoped. I hoped that he'll hear me shouting. "Go after her!"

My loud screams of grief made a small crack on the window. _He saw it_. My voice reached out to him, I flashed a smile. He turned around, a worried look was etched on his expression. _It bothered me_. What happened? He ran outside the classroom and went after the younger version of myself. I chased him.

After a while, he stopped running, he was panting madly. _I did too_. He didn't budge on his spot, he continued to stare at the sight in front of him. I became curious by his strange actions, I went before him and saw a sight that I might not forget for years to come.

In front of me, laid the younger version of myself, all coated in blood. From the looks of her body, a few bones must be broken. She was breathing slowly and soon adults started to flock around her. A taxi cab bumped onto her, the driver was really worried and even called the ambulance.

I turned my back around and saw the young Natsume screaming and crying madly. He was devastated by the sight that he saw. He was too young to see such a horrific thing in front of him – he couldn't bare it. He saw the girl he loves hurt because of him.

"I should have chased after her when I had the chance!" He screamed as he pulled his hair, the adults who saw him started to comfort him but their efforts were not returned. "I should have!"

* * *

Once again the scenery started to turn blurry, before I could even say another word. The entire background changed, I was back into the black void again. I gave out a scoff. This can't be the end, right? I have to know more!

From behind, I heard a child's moan. I glanced backwards and saw the younger me, rising up. Somehow, she couldn't see me since she just passed by at me while looking around at the entire place.

The man I saw earlier, suddenly appear in front of the younger me, making both the two of us surprised.

"My," He started, squinting his eyes on the little version of me. "Aren't you too young to die?"

"I'm dead?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well, since you're here, you're probably _partially_ dead." He explained while making gestures with both of his hands.

"I don't want to die," She said with a tone full of resolve. "I still have so many dreams to fulfil, I want to do more fun things with my friends and I want to fix my situation with _butt-face_."

"Butt-face?" He repeated.

"Yes, butt-face," She said while crossing her arms. "He always minds other people's business especially mine. He also tries to act mature even though he's the same age as me. He's a mean guy who doesn't care for other's feelings... but I... I... I love him."

"You're young," The man said. "How do you know if what you're experiencing right now is actually love?"

"Honestly I don't really know," She said while looking down, making the man sigh. "But, I feel it. It's him. My heart tells me so. That's why I can't die now."

"Alright then," The man said as he slanted his upper body diagonally. "I'll give you one more chance to live."

"Are you speaking of the truth?"

"Of course I do!" He said. "I'll let you live but the there's a downside."

"What is it?" She asked.

"You'll live but you won't remember him, every memory of _him_ will erased – every single one of them." He said.

The younger me protested, "What's the use of living if I can't even remember the one person I love?"

"If you don't want to live again, that's fine with me. I can't help if you're picky—..." He said as he turned his back at her.

"Fine, fine. I'll accept your deal." She said with a hint of annoyance.

The man smirked, "Close your eyes," She followed his instructions. "The moment you open them, you'll find yourself on the hospital bed, waking up but you'll forget anything with regards to Natsume Hyuuga."

She started to fade with the wind but before she disappeared completely, the man waved farewell and shouted, "Be careful! I don't want to see your pretty face in here again." And with that she completely disappeared into thin air.

I stood there, completely not doing anything.

He turned back and called my name, "Hey! Mikan Sakura, welcome back."

"Hey," I spoke. "What happened next?"

"Well," He started as he scratched his head frivolously. "You woke up and the doctor diagnosed you as a patient who has a partial amnesia. You grew up well, not remembering Natsume. As time passed by, it just didn't turn to a partial amnesia but infantile amnesia as well. Natsume's parents saw their son's state of condition after he saw you on the accident so they move to Kyoto to make him forget, but it didn't work. He has always remembered you."

I felt guilty. I must have caused Natsume a lot of pain during those eleven years. I want to do something for him.

"Mister," I called. "May I get another chance to redeem myself? I want to make it up for him."

He beamed a smile, "Sure."

I smiled back.

"Close your eyes," He said. "The moment you open your eyes, you'll find yourself back."

I did what he told me. I closed my eyes – _tightly_.

"Mister," I called, my eyes still closed. "I still haven't asked for your name. What is it?"

"Yukihara." He replied warmly.

I opened my eyes, I saw him starting to fade away with the wind. I gave him my silent farewell.

_"Mikan," _He whispered softly and tenderly as he took hold of my right hand._ "Please come back."_

I felt something warm in my palm. I heard his voice but all I can see was pitch black.

_"Mikan, wake up. I'm begging you,"_ He said, I heard him sniffing and sobbing, he was probably crying. _"I can't lose you once again. I love you. Come back. Come back to me."_

Even without seeing, I felt him closing the gap between the two of us. I could feel his soft breathing against my skin. He leaned at me and planted a kiss on my lips.

I opened my eyes. I saw his face really up close.

He backed away when he saw me looking at him, "You're awake..."

I smiled warmly at him. "Butt-face," I said, making him flinch. "I only remembered now."

He instantly stood from his spot, making his chair clatter on the floor, and hugged me tightly. "Mikan, you've finally remembered." He said, hugging me more tightly.

I hugged him back, "Yes, I finally have. I'm sorry that it took long."

"No, it's okay. At least you have remembered."

We both looked at each other, our hearts unwavering, our heads getting closer and closer until our lips are pressed against each other. This kiss was a long one, unlike our previous kisses. We both enjoyed it.

I pushed his chest lightly, nudging him to stop.

"From now on, you'll always be at my side, okay?" I asked.


	6. Sixth Kiss

**7 kisses**

6th kiss

_"From now on, you'll always be at my side, okay?" I asked._

Two weeks have passed since my admittance at the hospital; I was really shocked when I saw Hotaru running towards me, crying, when she saw me awake on the hospital bed. _Such a rare right._

Hotaru told me that she hated Natsume since we were young because it was his fault when I collided with the taxi cab. She also informed me that when I mentioned the word 'butt-face', she thought that my memories from the past are coming back to me slowly but surely.

Natsume clarified that there was nothing between him and Hotaru. He thought that – maybe, just maybe – if he provokes me using Hotaru, my memories might come back. _Actually, it did work though._ He also revealed that he faked the hints and changed our roles because it might make me remember the past.

With the current events happening, I was satisfied with everything. There's nothing I could ask for more.

In the school garden, surrounded by lushes of lavenders, the two of us are slowly taking our time. I made a good-for-two packed lunch for us to eat. I never thought that the day I would actually cook for someone else would even come.

"I made rice balls, tempura and egg omelettes." I said as I placed the food I made in front of him.

"It looks good," He said as he took the chopsticks out. "_Itadakimasu._"

He chewed one of the tempuras I made, I felt nervous, I want him to acknowledge my cooking skills.

"It's delicious." He said softly as he took another bite of the tempura.

And with that, I smiled and ate along with him.

This time nothing could separate us apart... nothing at all.

But I was wrong.

_Dring.. Dring.. Dring.._

I picked the call up, "Hello?"

"Mikan-chan?" Came from the other line.

"Mother?"

"Mikan, how have you been? It's been a long time since I've last called you, sorry." She said with giggles.

Mom is currently working in America as a lawyer, even though she has such a serious job, she has a bubbly personality and a cheery voice which actually makes you think twice that she really is in the field of law.

"I'm fine, Mother," I assured her. "I understand you're busy so it's okay if you don't call much." I don't want her to worry much about me and I want her to realize that I'm okay living on my own.

"Actually, I have something to tell you," She said. "Would you care to listen?"

I felt unsure and nervous, "Okay."

* * *

"Mikan? Hello? Mikan?"

I couldn't answer back. For the first time, I felt like I don't know what to do. I was always sure when it comes to solemn decisions. Am I being too selfish or is my mother asking too much out of me?

"_Mikan, come to America and live in here with me."_

I don't want to go. I don't want leave the precious people in Japan – Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna and Natsume – especially Natsume. Just when I finally remembered the memories I have lost in my childhood days.

How should I tell him?

* * *

It was another typical mathematics class, Jinno was teaching the same boring stuff he has taught for many years. He kept writing formulas on the chalkboard, not minding the fact that some students are asleep. I find it unfair though, when I slept last time he punished me by kicking me out of class. I believe Jinjin has gotten a bit softer. Now that I think about it, it was Jinno-sensei's fault how I met Natsume.

After a few more minutes of dull and long lecture, classes were finally over.

"Another few minutes of Math, I might go insane." Anna stated as she pulled her hair. I smiled, I'm going to miss her reactions so much.

"Jinno won't even spare us the moment of learning the same old boring lectures." Nonoko added, nodding at Anna's statement. I beamed a small smile out, I'm going to miss how Nonoko always complain on such trivial matters.

Hotaru glanced at me, with the way she was looking at me, I knew that she already suspected that I was hiding something. She's sharp as ever – like a knight.

"Spill the beans Mikan Sakura." She said, waiting for my reply. Anna and Nonoko looked at each other then turned to me.

I gave out a sigh.

It's better to tell them earlier.

* * *

"You're really leaving?" Anna shouted deafeningly, almost making my ears bleed.

I nodded at her.

"On such notice also!" Nonoko seconded as she showed a worried face.

"Next week will be your departure?" Hotaru asked.

I nodded once again.

"So how do you plan to tell Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked as she tried to avoid my gaze by looking outside the window.

I looked down at my shoes, "I don't know." I felt confused, so unsure of myself. How can I hurt him again? I don't want to hurt him.

"Should I leave without him knowing?" I asked, making Nonoko pound her fists against the table getting Anna by surprise.

"How can you say that?" Nonoko asked, her fists tightening as each second pass. "You should tell him the truth, don't hide the fact that you're leaving him."

I gulped, I felt guilty.

"You're leaving?" Came a voice from behind. "Is it true?"

I turn my head around and saw Natsume staring at the four of us. Anna avoided his stare by looking down, Nonoko placed both of her hands on her chest and started to sob softly, Hotaru continued to stare outside the window and as for me I faced Natsume directly.

"I'm leaving." I told him.

I saw his brows almost linking with one another. "I see," He said gently. "When are you leaving and where are you heading off to?"

"I'm going to America by next week." I told him, the words pained my chest but his forced smile pained me more.

"I'll miss you."

Honestly, I wanted him to stop me. I want him to change my mind in leaving. I want him to tell me that he won't let me leave easily. I want him to hold me as tight as he could.

Maybe I'm asking for too much.

* * *

Standing all alone in Narita airport in a crowd is one thing but going off without someone to bid farewell is another thing. Nobody came to see me off – well that's likely possible to happen since Anna and Nonoko has been avoiding me for the past week while Natsume and Hotaru refused to talk to me.

I gave out a sigh. I turned to my luggage at my side; I only brought a few things since Mom might buy me clothes there. She always told me to travel lightly as much as possible.

I've checked-in twenty minutes ago, there's still thirty minutes left for boarding time, rather than waiting in the boarding area, I decided to wait near the entrance – hoping that they'll come. But I sighed once again.

With full resolve to leave, I decided to stand up from my spot and get going.

"Mikan Sakura!" Someone called.

I turned behind – it was Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Natsume. They were panting madly, trying to catch up with their breathing.

"Sorry we're late," Nonoko said. "You see, it was hard finding Hotaru's location."

I turned to Hotaru, she tried to look at the other side just to avoid my stare. I hugged her tightly and soon she hugged me back as well.

"Hotaru, I'll miss you." I mumbled.

"Me too, Mikan, me too." She whispered, making only me can hear.

"Hey," A voice called – Natsume. He stood in front of me, only wearing his tracksuit, he must be jogging when Nonoko and Anna took him away. "Don't misunderstand me, I'm not planning to see you go but Nonoko and Anna completely dragged me here."

"Is that so?" Anna spoke. "Then why are you the one who's panting madly more than the three of us?"

Natsume shrugged Anna's words. I smiled.

"Anyway," Natsume said as he gave out a fake cough. "Mikan, I'll be waiting for your return."

Everyone looked at him in awe.

"Even if you don't come back, I'll be waiting and waiting. After all, eleven years of waiting for your memories to come back is harder than waiting for six years for you to return here." He tried to smile, hoping his words will reach to me. I smiled once again. I hugged him.

"I love you Natsume." I whispered for him to hear.

"I love you too." He whispered back, hugging me more tightly.

He leaned his head a bit – I knew that this would happen so I applied strawberry lip gloss to my lips – I pouted. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

If I have to describe the kiss it was bittersweet, I couldn't help but shed a tear. I'm really going to miss Natsume like a madman.

"Goodbye everyone." I bid farewell.

When I was about to go, Natsume called me once again. "Mikan!" He screamed in the airport, making some of the people stare at him. "The next time we kiss will be at the altar, okay?" I gave out a giggle and nodded at him.

I entered the departure area.

* * *

It's been a total of six years and five months since I last saw my best friend in Narita airport. I couldn't express much on that day since misery engulfed me. She emails me once or twice a week, she often tells me the things she does every week. I couldn't help but miss her. She told me that she took law just like her mother did.

Even she's far away, she never fails to make me smile. I have to admit that is so like her.

While I was on college, I decided to take up Engineering. Nonoko is now a professional chemist and is currently working on a new line of perfume called _Mikan Series_. I often joke about Nonoko's taste of naming things. Anna became a chef and opened up her own restaurant in Okinawa, I heard she was dating a person named Yuu but I'm not sure. As for Natsume, he decided to enter the field of Medicine. And obviously the hospital he's working in is packed with loads of female patients.

Mikan always tell me to stalk Natsume whether if he has another girl or not, but I always reassure her that he's completely loyal to one girl – _her_.

Two weeks have passed since I received an invitation, I couldn't believe it but Mikan really left me dumbfounded.

You're invited

Hotaru Imai

To Attend

Miss Mikan Sakura and Mister Natsume Hyuuga's wedding.

10:00 am on Naha, Okinawa.

Be sure to attend!

After three days, she's going to get married. She told me that she's been secretly planning this with Natsume for three months. Anna would probably make the most unimaginable reaction out of all the invited people.


	7. Seventh Kiss

**7 kisses**

7th kiss

She stood there, all dressed in a beautiful satin white gown. Her slender figure can be seen, her veil covered most of her face but you can see that she's smiling widely. My best friend is finally going to get married. Just looking at her right now, makes me feel in awe. The guy, her soon-to-be-husband, waited for this moment for a long time, I think he deserve this special moment.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher said.

Ah, here it is – _the awaited kiss_.

He removed the veil away from her face. He saw her blushing madly, making him grin. He leaned forward, slowly, and then he placed his lips onto hers. He took hold of her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It must be a magical moment for them who waited for this a long time ago.

They both stared at one another and beamed smiles.

* * *

**7****kisses: The Finale**

* * *

Everybody applauded as soon the kiss broke. Anna was watching the entire time, Nonoko was sobbing happily. Her boyfriend, Yuu Tobita, patted his girlfriend's back. Anna wore a red cocktail dress, her long fluffy, natural pink hair is tied to a bun. Her eyes glittered as she watched the newlywed couple. Nonoko wore a blue dress with a slit on one side, she was the most emotional one during the wedding. I decided to go with a black strapless dress to match the jewellery which I specifically bought for this occasion.

"Mikan is finally a married woman." Anna said, turning to Nonoko who was sneezing at her handkerchief.

"I never thought that he would actually marry Hyuuga." I told them in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hotaru that's kind of expected, since you know," Nonoko said, gesturing both of her hands and shoulders. "Natsume has loved Mikan for more than ten years since they were five."

I smiled as I saw Mikan waving frantically at us while she left the church with her husband. Outside the church's doors is a limousine which I sponsored to give them for the wedding, being the bride's maid I was.

"There's only one thing worth waiting for." I said, trying to hide my smile.

Anna tilted her head and asked, "What?"

"Babies." I told them while laughing softly.

They both laughed at my answer. They may be thinking that I'm joking but I'm really serious. I'll be waiting for the arrival of Mikan's babies.

"Guys I have something to tell you," Anna said while flashing a smile. "I'm engaged."

"What?" Nonoko screamed, thinking her ears are playing tricks on her. "Stop lying!"

"It's true!" Anna pouted as she showed her engagement ring to us. It was a simple ring, a huge ruby gem with a few studded diamonds on the side.

I couldn't believe it as well.

"Who's the dude?" I asked, trying to compose myself.

"He's a really famous chef," She said while giggling like a schoolgirl in love. Well, technically, she _is_ in love. "His name is Kokoro Yome but I prefer call him Koko." Ah Kokoro Yome – the new dude that's been appearing lately in many cooking shows as a judge, participant and many more.

"Girl," Nonoko said as she tightly grasped Anna's shoulders. "How long have you been keeping this from us?"

Anna gave out a sheepishly smile, "For about three months." Nonoko massaged her temple, she never thought that _little_ Anna, the most innocent one among the four of us, could actually get herself a man.

"Hotaru," Nonoko said as she turned to me with a serious look. "Looks like you're the only single lady left among us."

I raised a brow. "I don't mind. I'm not interested in love."

That's the truth though; since I was young I perceive love as an annoyance and attachment. Looking back now, love brings suffering then joy first. Take Natsume as an example, he waited for such a long time for the woman he loves. Sorry but I have no intention to suffer like an inconceivable idiot.

The world is now full of _instant _things and love should be like in my own honest opinion.

Nonoko shook her head at my answer, she probably doesn't agree with me. Most of our opinions often clash with one another – like the time when we're choosing the perfect bouquet to go with Mikan's wedding gown – but that didn't stop us from being friends.

"Let's get going, the reception is about to start." Anna said, trying to ease the tension.

The reception was a lively one – everyone is cheering and clapping their hands for the couple, the couple's colleagues are invited, some of the guest's kids are running recklessly and the music was loud enough to make the deaf hear.

A short video was shown as an introduction for the couple. Pictures of Mikan and Natsume were displayed, making some of the guests giggle and stare at it for a couple of seconds. The next slide showed Mikan's love letter, making her gasp.

Dear Butt-face,

I think you're different from the other boys, I'm starting to like you. Is this what they call l-o-v-e?

From, Mikan Sakura.

Even though her handwriting is crappy and disfigured, you can still read the words she has written for the future husband. You can also clearly see that the letter, itself, is in perfect condition but has small crumple at the left-most edge.

"Natsume-san," A girl asked from the crowd. "How long have you been in love with your wife?"

He smirked at that question, making Mikan giggle softly. "Since I was five and now that I'm twenty-two, it's been a massive of eighteen years."

Everyone in the crowd cheered and laughed. They knew they're suited for each other and that they belong with one another, nobody can break the relationship they were sharing_. They're the ideal couple_, everyone thought. I gave out a sigh of relief for no particular reason at all.

"_Hotaru," Nonoko said as she turned to me with a serious look. "Looks like you're the only single lady left among us."_

I clenched my fists, to be honest I was bothered with Nonoko's words. Even though I don't believe much on love, I still want to have my own family. I sighed. I think I need to calm myself down.

I stood from my seat and went to the balcony. I watched the swaying trees outside, it was breezy making the leaves fall down but I like it that way. From the farthest corner of the balcony, I heard a clatter of glassware. I decided to check it out just in case.

Beside the half broken glassware is a man drinking booze straight from the bottle. He didn't mind that I was watching him, he continued drinking. He was sitting on the cold marbled floor, he leaned his back on the wall. He has a soft, blonde hair and azure-coloured eyes. If he was sombre enough, he must have looked good today. I wonder, what broke his spirits?

"Hey," I called, trying to get his attention away from his drink.

He turned to me and spoke, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm veeeeeery busy?" He lifted the bottle up, proudly showing it to me. Yes, he was completely drunk all right.

He took another gulp from the bottle as I continued to stare at him.

"Didn't your parents tell you that it's rude to stare?" He asked, raising one brow at me.

"Didn't your parents tell you that it's rude to be grumpy on a wedding day?" I asked back, making him flinch a bit. I gritted my teeth in frustration at him.

"Ah yes," He muttered as he put down the bottle. "It's a wedding day after all." Then he started to sob madly, making me take a step back. Soon he started to weep, he kept on rubbing his eyes but the tears wouldn't stop at all. I felt pity for him, what made him this depressed?

I knelt beside him and patted his head. He stopped crying and looked at me. "Are you trying to comfort me?" He asked.

I gave out a fake cough. "Even though I don't know what's making you sad, I'll try to ease your pain since this is such a joyous occasion for my best friend, I can't afford someone to rupture the happiness.." I tried to avoid his awkward stares.

"The woman I loved," He started whilst spinning the empty bottle around. "She's already married."

_Mikan?_

"For five years I have continued to love her and support her from behind," He continued as he sniffed, I just hope his snots doesn't get to my clothes. "I love her for so long."

I sighed, "I think you should give up."

"Why?"

"Because her husband has loved her for eighteen years, comparing your years with his – there's such a huge gap," I explained, hoping he'll get my point. "I think Natsume deserves her better than you."

He scoffed and tried to muster a smile, "Maybe that's for the best." He leaned his head on my shoulders making me blush a little. He stared at me and I stared down at him. Our eyes have met, making me turn the other way.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked as he leaned at the wall once more, making me loosen up a bit.

"Hotaru, Hotaru Imai. You?"

He smiled, "Ruka Nogi." Then he went towards me and placed a kiss on my lips, making me flustered.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" I shouted as I kept a distance away from him. Oh how I started to hate him, how dare he stole my first kiss? I've been preserving it for my husband-to-be.

"A greeting." He said while flashing a smile. I noticed a small hint of pink under his eyes but I decided to ignore it, it's probably because he was drunk. Soon he started to close his eyes and doze off.

I guess I'm too naive at these kinds of situations. I gritted my teeth in frustration; I hope I don't end up like Mikan.

Hotaru never knew that just because of her first kiss, she's going to receive more kisses from him.

* * *

"Hey Natsume," I called. I still cannot believe the fact that he's beside me, lying on the bed. "We kissed for seven times already."

He snickered softly and beamed a smile. He even flicked his fingers on my forehead, causing me to pout. "You should stop counting now," He said as he ran his fingers through my hair tips. "From now on I'll give you countless of kisses." He quickly snatched a kiss away from me making me feel that I was cheated.

"That's unfair," I cried as I snatch a kiss from him. "I should be the one who'll be giving you kisses."

From today onwards, I'll be looking forward to Natsume's kisses – good night kisses, good morning kisses and even the playful kisses.

**The End**


End file.
